


Property/Собственность

by Mara_Reed



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Cyborgs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fake Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Love Bites, Rating: NC17, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Reed/pseuds/Mara_Reed
Summary: Это AU, где уже изобретены полностью синтетические андроиды, но до этого была партия андроидов-людей (запрещённая к продаже партия #001) . Подопытных для этой партии людей собирали из гетто и делали из них киборгов путём вживления в шею чипа.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Original Female Character(s), Richard Madden/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это AU, где уже изобретены полностью синтетические андроиды, но до этого была партия андроидов-людей (запрещённая к продаже партия #001) . Подопытных для этой партии людей собирали из гетто и делали из них киборгов путём вживления в шею чипа.

Очередное уведомление пришло на телефон мужчины. Ричард взял смартфон в руки. Мэддену писал его менеджер. Ну конечно, кто же, кроме фанаток, может беспокоить его в десять вечера.

« _Добрый поздний вечер, мистер Мэдден. Напоминаю, что на завтрашнем мероприятии Вы должны появиться со спутницей. Надеюсь, Вы уже выбрали себе пару. Настоятельно рекомендую прислать мне её имя до 5 утра, чтобы я мог внести его в список гостей. С уважением, Стивен._ »

-Твою мать… — Тихо прошипел темноволосый прикрыв глаза руками.

Про это условие Ричард вообще напрочь забыл. Пары у него не было, на примете была только знакомая со съёмок, но он не знал её номера. Сев на диване, Мэдден схватился за голову. Он перебирал варианты действий. Так ничего и не придумав Мэдден решил, что ему срочно нужен перекур. Мужчина резко встал, взял с тумбы пачку сигарет и вышел за стеклянную дверь.

-Точно… Андроид. — Идея купить себе спутницу озарила его, как только он вышел на балкон и увидел единственный магазин в соседнем доме с до сих пор сияющей вывеской.

Быстро докурив, темноволосый поспешно оделся и выбежал на улицу. Судя по грузовику, в который загружали нескольких не проданных андроидов, магазин закрывался навсегда. Заприметив рядом со входом мужчину, руководившего процессом, Ричард поспешил в его сторону.

-Здравствуйте. Я хочу купить у вас андроида. Девушку. Прямо сейчас.

-Доброго вечера, молодой человек. К сожалению, у нас не осталось девушек. Да и продать её я не могу. — Грузчик явно метался между желанием заработать и нежеланием получить штраф и выговор за потерю товара.

-Значит, она у вас есть? — Мэдден вопросительно выгнул бровь.

-Черт с тобой. Иди за мной. — Мужчина махнул рукой, призывая идти следом и зашёл в помещение. — На кой хрен тебе вообще она сдалась так поздно. — Пробурчал он себе под нос.

Они остановились перед стендом с Ц/Т/В андроидом. Голова девушки была опущена, глаза закрыты.

-Эй, подъём! — Прикрикнул грузчик, тряхнув её за плечо.

Девушка распахнула глаза, пугливо огляделась, но затем, будто по какой-то команде, встала ровно. Взгляд стал пустым, как будто не она только что искала глазами пути отступления.

-Это Т/И Т/Ф, киборг партии #001, последняя модель с чипом. Иногда лагает, становится… Собой. Если с ней хорошо обращаться и не подвергать резким эмоциональным переменам, то всё будет хорошо. Я её напугал и, как видишь, на пару секунд она вернулась в сознание.

-То есть, это человек? Их же сразу запретили и сняли с продаж через месяц. — Темноволосый удивлённо посмотрел на мужчину. — Это нелегально.

-Да, запретили. Да, нелегально. Но она стояла в углу склада, про неё забыли. Будут проблемы с документами, я их нашёл, но… — Начал было грузчик, но Ричард прервал его.

-Пятнадцать тысяч. — Мэдден был настроен решительно.

Эта цена превышала изначальную в 10 раз. Ричард знал об этом, но ему нужна была эта девушка. Репутация дороже денег.

-Забирай. Вот все документы, паспорт андроида, паспорт человека и сменный чип. — Грузчик впихнул в руки голубоглазого увесистую коробочку.

Мэдден перевёл мужчине деньги, убрал в карман коробочку и взял девушку под руку. Обнаружив, что Т/И босая, он чертыхнулся и поднял её на руки. Через 10 минут они были в квартире Ричарда. Мужчина поставил киборга на ковёр в гостиной. Т/Ф внимательно просканировала комнату взглядом. Затем, взглянув на Ричарда, она улыбнулась. Мэдден натянуто улыбнулся в ответ, из вежливости протягивая ей руку.

-Меня зовут Ричард Мэдден. Теперь мы, вроде как, живём вместе.

-Доброй ночи, мистер Мэдден. Приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Т/И Т/Ф, я андроид партии #001. Список доступных базовых команд доступен после перезагрузки. Выполнить? — Девушка улыбнулась, стеклянным взглядом рассматривая мужчину.

-Нет-нет-нет, не нужно. Чёрт, вся первая партия такая... Странная? Ладно, жди тут.

Т/И кивнула, прикрывая глаза и переходя в режим ожидания. Мэдден же вышел в свою комнату. Достав из шкафа полотенце, мужчина задумался на пару секунд. Взяв с полки свою футболку, Ричард вернулся к андроиду.

-Т/И, я вернулся. — Тихо сказал он, чтобы не напугать девушку.

-Рада видеть Вас снова, мистер Мэдден. Что нового? — Т/Ф опять доброжелательно улыбнулась.

-Держи. — Он дал девушке в руки одежду и полотенце. -Иди за мной. — Мужчина взял Т/И за руку и провёл в ванную. — Вот гель для душа и шампунь. Помойся. — С этими словами Мэдден вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Девушка вздрогнула. Она прекрасно помнила всю информацию, полученную в состоянии андроида. Её всё-таки купили, и теперь она живёт с, честно признаться, красивым мужчиной. Его зовут Ричард. Он хороший. Наверное. По крайней мере, он не бил её и позаботился о ней, когда увидел что она босая. Выдохнув, девушка закрыла дверь, разделась и зашла в душевую кабину. Наконец-то тёплая вода. Чип в шее противно зудел. Ну конечно, он ведь неправильно установлен. Из-за этого Т/И и страдала.

Мужчина же в это время сел на диван и открыл ноутбук. Выбрав для девушки платье, Ричард открыл паспорт андроида, где указаны её параметры. Подобрав нужный размер, Мэдден заказал его. Платье идеально подходило к его костюму. Он был уверен, что вместе с Т/И они будут выглядеть более чем хорошо.

Спустя пятнадцать минут девушка уже вышла из душа и теперь полоскала водой зубы. Но вместо прозрачной Т/Ф выплюнула красную воду. Затем девушка и вовсе сплюнула сгусток крови.

-Чёртов чип. — Прошипела она, но тут же захлебнулась очередным потоком крови. -Сука! Почему?! Всё ведь было нормально! — Т/Ф вытерла запястьем уголки губ от крови.

-Хэй, ты в порядке? — Мужчина постучал в дверь. — Я могу зайти?

Т/И смыла остатки крови в раковине, после чего открыла дверь, улыбаясь лишь губами. Зубы всё ещё были в крови. Ричард пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. Т/Ф не могла вернуть себя в состояние андроида, потому её глаза подрагивали.

-Что такое? — Мэдден слегка прищурился, разглядывая девушку.

Обнаружив на запястье Т/Ф кровавый след, он осторожно взял её руку в свою широкую ладонь.

-Что это? Ответь честно. — Тихо сказал мужчина, вытирая её руку водой.

-Такого никогда не было. Я не знаю почему это началось. Мне страшно.

-Что случилось?

Вместо ответа Т/И вырвалась из хватки мужчины и сплюнула очередной поток крови. Затем, опираясь обеими руками на бортики раковины, она через зеркало посмотрела на Мэддена. Ричард развернул её к себе лицом.

-У тебя есть номер твоего сервисного центра? Номер сервисного центра вашей партии. — Мэдден осматривал Т/И на наличие ещё каких-то дефектов. -А это что? — Его взгляд наткнулся на бордовое пятно на её шее.

Он аккуратно коснулся синяка кончиками пальцев. Т/Ф вздрогнула. Мужчина убрал руку от шеи девушки.

-Это чип. Он криво установлен, из-за этого я и лагаю. Иногда эта штука болит, но… — Девушка не успела договорить, как программа вновь взяла верх над её разумом.

-Мистер Мэдден, чем могу помочь? — Киборг улыбнулась, сканируя Ричарда взглядом. -Уже поздно. Сценарий «Бессонница хозяина» активирован.

-Останови сценарий и проведи анализ работы чипа. — Ричард взял девушку под руку и вывел в гостиную, усаживая её на диван.

Т/Ф на пару минут прикрыла глаза. Затем, распахнув их, повернулась к Мэддену лицом.

-Чип работает исправно. Угроз не обнаружено.

Мужчина тяжело выдохнул.

-Ладно. Вот, смотри, завтра мы идём на ежегодный фестиваль на открытом воздухе. Я заказал тебе платье. — Ричард развернул к ней ноутбук, показывая Т/И её наряд. — Нравится?

-Очень красиво. У Вас хороший вкус, мистер Мэдден. Оно выглядит как костюм спутницы для мужчины в том пиджаке. Это ведь Ваш костюм, верно? — Т/И встала с дивана и подошла к шкафу, на ручке которого на вешалке висел костюм Мэддена. -Вы уже примеряли его?

-Да, это мой костюм. Я ещё ни разу не надевал его.

-Мне кажется, что Вы не влезете. Простите, но этот пиджак на размер меньше.

-Этот пиджак сшит на заказ. Он не может не подойти мне по размеру. — Возразил Ричард и нахмурил брови.

-Так примерьте его.

-Ладно, хорошо. — Ричард снял верхний элемент своего костюма с вешалки и попытался надеть, но застрял в плечах. — Чёрт! Серьёзно?!

Пиджак действительно оказался мал. Ричард понятия не имел что делать. Набрав номер менеджера, он стал ожидать ответа.

-Мистер Мэдден, доброй ночи. Сообщите имя спутницы, пожалуйста. — Сонно сказал Стив.

По голосу менеджера было понятно, что Ричард разбудил его.

-Доброй ночи, Стивен. Спутницу зовут Т/И Т/Ф. Но я не поэтому звоню. Мой пиджак мне не подходит по размеру.

-Хорошо, я внёс её им… Что?! В смысле «не подходит»? Вы понимаете, что сейчас невозможно заказать Вам другой костюм?

-Я понимаю, но… Что мне делать?

-Всё, что могу предложить, это идти в костюме с предыдущего фестиваля.

Мэдден нахмурился.

-Ладно, сейчас что-то придумаем. До завтра. — Ричард сбросил вызов и убрал телефон в карман.

-Что случилось? Я могу чем-то помочь? — Андроид подошла к Мэддену и коснулась рукой его плеча.

-Я сомневаюсь в этом.

-И всё же, я настаиваю. Хуже не будет. Оставьте мне пиджак и идите спать. Доверьтесь мне. — Девушка аккуратно забрала из его рук пиджак. У Вас дома есть нитки и игла?

-Погоди-погоди, ты серьёзно собираешься полностью перешить его вручную? Я не позволю. Даже не думай. Завтра ты мне нужна бодрой и выспавшейся.

-А Вы мне завтра нужны довольным и в том костюме, в котором Вы и хотели. Мистер Мэдден, не перечьте мне. Я андроид, простоявший на складах без дела несколько лет. Дайте же мне показать себя.


	2. Chapter 2

•2:48•

-Ладно, убедила. Сейчас дам тебе нитки с иглой и ножницы. — Мэдден ухмыльнулся и вышел из комнаты.

Т/И молча ожидала мужчину, оценивая швы пиджака проводя вдоль них подушечками пальцев. Вернулся Ричард спустя пять минут с небольшим набором нитей стандартных цветов, иглами трех размеров и парой ножниц.

-Спасибо, мистер Мэдден. А теперь, прошу, идите спать. — Киборг приняла из его рук принесённые им предметы и положила на стол. -Спокойной ночи.

Вопреки ожиданиям Т/Ф, Ричард сел на диван рядом с ней.

-Мистер Мэдден, прошу, идите спать. Уже довольно поздно. — Механически проговорила киборг, разложив на кофейном столике инструменты и взяв в руки пиджак и распарыватель.

-Я всё равно должен буду примерять его в ходе работы. Или я не прав? — Ричард самодовольно ухмыльнулся, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Девушка лишь с улыбкой покачала головой, аккуратно распарывая швы. С каждой секундой действия Т/И становились всё быстрее. Ричард заворожённо наблюдал за её руками, ловко и, на удивление, чертовски аккуратно расправлявшимися с его пиджаком.

-Вот оно что… — Протянула Т/Ф, заметив, что шов был сделан на почти три с половиной сантиметра выше намеченного.

Быстро, но всё так же аккуратно отпоров подкладку пиджака, девушка взяла новый, запечатанный моток нитей. Судя по всему Мэдден никогда ими и не пользовался. Отмотав нужное количество нитки и втянув её в ушко иглы, Ц/Т/В начала шить. Т/Ф не стала ускоряться, вымеряя каждый стежок, шов за швом. Мужчина лишь молча наблюдал за ней, пытаясь понять в каком она состоянии. Мэдден надеялся, что это настоящая Т/И. Без чипа и программы. Ему хотелось поговорить с человеком, узнать её. Т/Ф же искоса посматривала на Ричарда. Программа отключилась всего пару минут назад, ровно в три ночи, но девушка даже не думала давать знать об этом хозяину, продолжая выполнять свою работу, подшивая подкладку к перешитому пиджак.

Наконец, сделав последний стежок, киборг подняла уставшие глаза на Ричарда. Мэдден же разглядел в них усталость и… Печаль?

-Я закончила, мистер Мэдден. Примерьте, пожалуйста. — Тихо сказала Т/Ф, протягивая мужчине вещь.

Ричард надел пиджак и подошёл к зеркалу.

-Т/И, да он сел как влитой. Спасибо. — Мэдден снял пиджак и обернулся, чтобы повесить его, но заметил, что девушка уже засыпает на диване.

Повесив верхний элемент костюма, мужчина тихо подошёл к Ц/Т/В и аккуратно поднял её на руки, относя в свою комнату. Т/Ф прижалась к тёплой груди Мэддена. Ричард положил её на кровать, укрывая одеялом, затем развернулся, чтобы уйти в гостиную. Девушка приоткрыла глаза.

-Вы останетесь? — Сонно спросила она, садясь на кровати. -Не уходите. Пожалуйста.

Мэдден тяжело вздохнул, разворачиваясь лицом к Ц/Т/Г.

-Хорошо. Ложись, а я сейчас закрою окно и приду. — Он вышел из комнаты.

Т/И улеглась на кровати. Зачем она попросила его остаться? Кто знает, что он вообще может сделать. Мэдден вернулся в комнату, но уже в другой одежде и с растрёпанными кудрявыми волосами, включая светильник на тумбочке и выключая свет.

-Спокойной ночи, Т/И. Не бойся будить меня, если что-то пойдёт не так, или тебе станет плохо или страшно. Я готов поддержать тебя, просто скажи. — Ричард улыбнулся.

-Спасибо, мистер Мэдден. Вы слишком добры ко мне. — Т/Ф закуталась в огромное одеяло.

Мужчина вновь улыбнулся, наблюдая за Т/И. Настоящей Т/И, без воздействия чипа и программы. Он всё же решился задать вопрос. Ему хотелось узнать её.

-Т/И? Ты уже спишь? — Тихо спросил Ричард, выключая прикроватную лампу.

-Нет, не сплю, мистер Мэдден. Что-то случилось? — Девушка открыла глаза, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте очертания лица Ричарда.

Он ей понравился. В меру добрый, иногда строгий. Конечно, Ц/Т/Г предстояло ещё многое о нём узнать, но всё же первое впечатление сложилось хорошим.

-Нет, всё в порядке. Я могу задать вопрос? — Мэдден устроился на подушке поудобнее, рассматривая Т/Ф, чьё лицо освещалось лишь тусклым серебристым светом луны, пробивавшимся сквозь тюль.

-Конечно, спрашивайте. — Её ответ прозвучал озадаченно, но она не имела права отказать хозяину.

Или только она так думала?

-Как ты попала в команду подопытных? — Тихо спросил Ричард, заставив девушку прислушиваться к каждому его слову.

-О, это долгая история. Если вкратце, то я сама пошла туда. Желающих испытать судьбу, на удивление, было не так уж много. А мне… Мне просто нечего терять.

В её словах мужчина услышал ноты тоски и печали, поэтому решил отложить разговор.

Т/И легла на спину, развалившись на своей части кровати и разглядывая белый потолок. Она не любила говорить о прошлой жизни, но и забывать её не хотела. Сначала она скучала по друзьям, по своему псу, по убогой, но всё же родной квартирке на отшибе. А потом всё погасло. Только изредка накатывали новые волны печали, но они испарялись так же быстро и непредсказуемо, как и появлялись.

В попытке пригладить тёмные пряди, Ричард лишь вновь растрепал свои кудрявые волосы. Т/Ф покосилась на него и тихо засмеялась.

-Чего смешного? — Недовольно шикнул мужчина.

Было заметно, что непослушная шевелюра раздражала его.

-Не знаю… Просто Вы так забавно делаете это. Позвольте помочь и ненадолго избавить от такого рода мучений. — Т/Ф улыбнулась и встала с кровати.

Взяв с тумбочки расчёску, девушка села рядом с Ричардом. Мэдден сел ближе к ней, позволяя коснуться мягких прядей. Т/Ф осторожно расчесывала немного спутавшиеся волосы хозяина под пристальным взглядом его голубых глаз, которые из-за лунного света, казалось, светились в темноте. Наконец, причесав непослушные пряди, девушка стянула с руки запасную резинку. Собрав мешавшие Мэддену волосы, Т/И заплела их в маленький аккуратный хвостик, на пять сантиметров выше линии роста волос.

-Вот и всё. Теперь Вам будет удобнее спать. — Т/И улыбнулась, положив расчёску на тумбу и ложась на кровать.

Укутавшись в тёплое одеяло, девушка наблюдала за Мэдденом. Ей показалось, или он улыбнулся?

-Спасибо. Спокойной ночи, Т/И. — Сказал мужчина, укладываясь на кровать.

•6:47•

Ричард уже несколько минут наблюдал за спящей на нём Т/И. Мужчина не сдержал желания коснуться её, придерживая киборга за талию и касаясь пушистых, растрёпанных во сне волос. Девушка слегка нахмурилась, потеревшись щекой о грудную клетку Мэддена. Т/Ф зевнула, открывая глаза.

-Я… П-Прошу прощения… — Т/И попыталась слезть с Ричарда, и мужчина не стал ей препятствовать.

-И тебе доброе утро, Т/И. Как спалось? — Актёр повернулся на бок, лицом к Т/Ф.

-Доброе утро, мистер Мэдден. — Девушка смущённо улыбнулась. -Ещё раз простите. Спалось отлично, спасибо.

Мужчина засмеялся.

-Что-то не так? — Недоумевала Т/И.

-Всё в порядке, прекрати извиняться. Ты так забавно краснеешь из-за какой-то ерунды. Поверь, это того не стоит. — Мэдден улыбнулся. -Как ты себя чувствуешь?

-Понятия не имею… Вроде чип не болит, но надолго ли?

-Так… С этим нужно что-то делать. Завтра с утра будем искать сервисный центр. Я могу посмотреть на синяк ещё раз?

Т/И откинула волосы с шеи, и мужчина осторожно коснулся бордового участка кожи кончиками пальцев, внимательно осматривал её травму.

Дверь в комнату распахнулась. На пороге стоял невысокий мужчина лет сорока пяти. Он был одет в официальный костюм тёмно-синего цвета. Пепельно-седые волосы с блондинистыми прядями были аккуратно уложены.

Ричард оторвал взгляд от Т/Ф, переводя его на неожиданного гостя.

-Стивен? Что-то ты рано. — Ричард улыбнулся, поглаживая Т/И по плечу.

Девушка не стала лежать смирно, а решила повернуться и посмотреть на вошедшего.

-И Вам доброе утро, мистер Мэдден. Мисс Т/Ф, здравствуйте. Ваш костюм я оставил в гостиной. — Менеджер пробежался взглядом по девушке, на долю секунды задержав его на бордовом пятне.

-З-здравствуйте, Стивен… Спасибо… — Т/И покраснела.

Её накрыло неимоверное желание провалиться под землю. А что, если он не так о ней подумал? Ричард, будто почувствовав смущение девушки, притянул её к себе и обнял, накрыл одеялом и поцеловал в макушку. Т/Ф всё так же смущённо опустила взгляд. Она даже не могла сделать вид, что рассматривает узоры на пододеяльнике, ведь весь серый комплект постельного белья был однотонным.

-Она очень стесняется тебя. — Мужчина улыбнулся. -Ты оставил мне расписание?

Т/И чувствовала, как вздымается его грудь за её спиной, чувствовала едва ощутимую вибрацию когда он говорил. Его голос заставлял вслушиваться в каждое слово.

-Да, лист лежит на столе в гостиной. — Повисло неловкое молчание. — Что ж, я оставлю вас. Было приятно познакомиться, мисс Т/Ф. Увидимся вечером, на мероприятии. Мистер Мэдден, не забудьте, что это Open Air и возьмите для дамы куртку.

Стивен вышел из комнаты, а затем и из квартиры. Когда входная дверь за ним захлопнулась, Ричард отпустил девушку. Т/И отодвинулась от Мэддена и выбралась из-под одеяла.

-Чёрт, ты такая стеснительная… — Ричард ухмыльнулся, окинув Т/Ф взглядом.

-Простите, мистер Мэдден, буду стараться стать лучше. — Андроид механически улыбнулась.

Ричард понял, что разговаривает уже не с Т/И, а с программой, и смысла в разговоре уже и не было. Да и что он собирался ей сказать? Что ей не стоит меняться? Что ему это нравится?

-Ну вот, опять. Ладно, Т/И, подъём. — Мужчина встал с кровати и киборг последовала его примеру.

Ричард ушёл в ванную, а девушка быстро, но не без труда заправила постель огромной кровати, причесала распушившиеся волосы, и прошла на кухню. Окинув кухню взглядом, Т/И решила для начала осмотреться. Обнаружив в ящике со столовыми приборами ручную соковыжималку, девушка взяла стаканы и апельсин, лежавший в миске на барной стойке. Девушка не была уверена, что фрукт свежий, но других альтернатив не нашлось. Спустя 5 минут на столе уже стояло 2 стакана сока. Холодильник был полупустой, но на яичницу ингредиенты нашлись. Пожарив яйца и посыпав их сыром с укропом, Т/Ф оставила тарелку с дымящимся завтраком на столе. Только сейчас она заметила Ричарда, неизвестно сколько стоявшего в проёме, облокотившись на дверной косяк, скрестив руки и наблюдая за ней. Девушка вновь порозовела, сначала опуская глаза в пол, а потом смущённо глядя на хозяина из-под ресниц.

-Мистер Мэдден, садитесь завтракать, пожалуйста. — Т/Ф улыбнулась.

-Спасибо, Т/И. Я чертовски голоден. — Ричард ухмыльнулся, глядя ей в глаза.


End file.
